sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Blah Blah Blah (Kesha song)
| format = | recorded = 2009; Lotzah Matzah Studios, New York City, New York | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 2:52 | label = RCA | writer = | producer = Benny Blanco | chronology = Kesha | prev_title = Tik Tok | prev_year = 2009 | next_title = Dirty Picture | next_year = 2010 | misc = }} "Blah Blah Blah" is a song by American recording artist Kesha from her debut album, Animal (2010). Produced by Benny Blanco, and co-written by Kesha, Blanco, Neon Hitch and Sean Foreman, it was released as the album's second single on February 19, 2010, and features 3OH!3. Initial writing of the song took place when Kesha, Blanco, Hitch and Foreman were discussing which sex talked more and which one was more "obnoxious." The song is a midtempo electropop song that speaks of men in the same way that they have talked about women in the music industry. The lyrics depict a woman who would rather have sex than listen to a man speak and features blatant come-ons throughout the song. The single achieved commercial success by reaching the top five in Australia and Canada, whilst charting within the top ten in the United States and New Zealand. The song became Kesha's second top ten single in Australia, Canada and the United States. It has gone on to be certified 2× Platinum for selling over two million copies in the United States as well as being certified 2× Platinum in Canada. The music video for "Blah Blah Blah" was directed by Brendan Malloy. The video follows similar suit to the song's lyrics. It depicts Kesha getting hit on by a variety of different men and she continually rejects them. Kesha and 3OH!3 performed the song on ninth season of American Idol to promote the single. Writing and inspiration "Blah Blah Blah" was written by Kesha alongside Neon Hitch, Sean Foreman, and Benny Blanco, who also produced the song. Kesha said that the song originated from a discussion they had in the studio on the politics of female-male relationships which Kesha later explained, "The song came about when the people that wrote it — me, Benny Blanco, Neon Hitch and 3OH!3's Sean Foreman — all got in a room, and they were talking about how chicks talk too much," ... "And me and Neon were like, 'No, no, no, guys talk too much," ... "So, we had this war of who were more obnoxious, chicks or dudes. And the song kind of came around from that conversation. I think I make a pretty fair point both in this video and in the song, that dudes are way more annoying." Composition "Blah Blah Blah" is a midtempo electropop song; the song utilizes synthesizers and drum machines in its production. According to sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by Kobalt Music Publishing, the single is set in compound time with a moderate beat rate of 120 beats per minute. It is written in the key of D minor and Kesha's vocal range in the song spans from the note of D3 to the note of D5. Lyrically, "Blah Blah Blah" depicts a woman who would rather have sex than listen to a man speak as the singer finds talkative men annoying; blatant come-ons such as "show me where your dick's at" and "I wanna be naked" leave this literal meaning unambiguous. Kesha herself has been frank about this straightforward interpretation of the lyrics. The lyrics have been interpreted as a shot at the way men objectify women by speaking about them the way that they do in the music industry. " Andrew Burgess of MusicOMH felt that the line "I don't really care where you live at, just turn around boy, let me hit that. Don't be a little bitch with your chit-chat; just show me where your dick's at" was a way of belittling her male peers. Fraser McAlpine of BBC noted that it was cultural progress that a woman can now "sing a song... as dirty ... as her male peers". Critical reception Fraser McAlpine of the BBC was impressed with the song saying "it's a sign of cultural progress that a modern pop lass can sing a song which is exactly as dirty as the kind of song her male peers would risk." He compared Kesha's vocal delivery to that of Eminem, he also compared the hook, "you tah-tah-tawkin' that Blah Blah Blah" to "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga, stating that the song was a "rural, farm-girl spin" of it. Jim Farber of the New York Daily News stated that the track "could become the 'whatever' anthem of the season." It was described by the Winnipeg Free Press as a "hard pop-hop cut with pogo-worthy beats." Daniel Brockman of The Phoenix thought that Kesha "intoned in a lusty, disturbingly carefree tone" on the song. Ann Powers of the Los Angeles Times said that "Blah Blah Blah" was one of those "moments on Animal that are nearly as experimental as an Animal Collective record, but instead of some wistful, Brian Wilson-loving artiste at the song's center, there's this girl, rolling her eyes and snapping her gum." Melanie Bertoldi from Billboard magazine also thought that the verse by 3OH!3 "severely slowed down the momentum and never quite geled with Kesha's catty, aggressive delivery," but praised the song for its "danceability". Andrew Burgess of MusicOMH said that while "3OH!3 makes a lame attempt to assert the case for male equality the song, Kesha comes off as so infectiously dominating, it's hard to take 3OH!3 seriously." Mayer Nissim of Digital Spy gave the song two out of five stars, stating that it was not as catchy as her debut, slamming the lyrics for being "thick" and adding that she failed to deliver on many lines, calling them "faux-outrageous, faux-feminist trash". Melinda Newman of HitFix criticized the song, calling 3OH!3 "slumming" and "wretched." Chart performance ]] In the United States, "Blah Blah Blah" debuted on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 at position seven, and on the Hot Digital Songs chart at number two, selling a total of 206,000 downloads, both chartings would become the songs' peaks. On Billboard's Pop chart, the song reached a peak of eleven. The song has received Platinum certification by the Recording Industry Association of America for sales of 1,000,000 units and as of February 2011, the song has sold I the United States more than two million digital copies. as of June 2011, the song has sold 2,132,000 copies in the United States. As of March 2016, "Blah Blah Blah" has sold 2.4 million digital copies. In Canada, "Blah Blah Blah" debuted on the Canadian Hot 100 at position three, which became its peak. In March 2010 the single was certified double platinum by the Canadian Recording Industry Association (CRIA) for sales of 160,000 units. In Australia, "Blah Blah Blah" entered the Australian chart at position seven on the week of January 24, 2010. The following week the song moved to position four, where it held the spot for three consecutive weeks. On the song's fifth week on the chart, it reached its peak at position three where it held the spot for one week. The song was certified platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) for sales of 70,000 units. In New Zealand, the song debuted and peaked at position seven. It later went on to receive gold certification by the Recording Industry Association of New Zealand (RIANZ) for sales of 7,500 units. "Blah Blah Blah" made its debut onto the UK Singles Chart at number eleven on the issue dated February 7, 2010 with sales of 27,161.Jones, Alan (February 8, 2010). "Album sales jump as Alicia tops the charts". Music Week (United Business Media) Music video The music video for the song was directed by Brendan Malloy. It premiered on February 23, 2010, on Vevo. Both members of 3OH!3 make an appearance in the video. Kesha told MTV that the video primarily involves men (described as "douchey") hitting on Kesha, while she declines their advances. "At one point," Kesha says "I get to be strapped to this harness and bouncing around everywhere, and it was really cool ... The whole concept of the video was a bunch of douche-y guys macking on me as usual, and me making them eat their toupees or other various items". Melanie Bertoldi of Billboard said that the clip was "thoroughly entertaining". In the first scene, outside of a club, Kesha is hit on by comedian Bret Ernst. He tries to convince Kesha that they would make a good couple, meanwhile Kesha texts someone, describing the man as a "major douchemaster". The next scene has Kesha at a bar playing pool near a man, where she duct-tapes him, later pulling down his pants, after describing him as a "tool bag" in a text message. In an arcade, Kesha pushes a man away who is making conversation with her. The third suitor attempts to serenade Kesha with a guitar, to which Kesha replies by stuffing paper in his mouth. In the final sequence, a man tries to talk to Kesha in a bowling alley. She loses interest when his toupée falls off his head and she shoves the hairpiece into his mouth, in vein of the previous arcade scene. The video ends with Kesha and 3OH!3 singing and dancing together in the bowling lanes. Live performances The song was first performed live for MTV Push, a program broadcast by MTV Networks worldwide. It was also performed on January 18, 2010, at MuchOnDemand, broadcast on Canadian cable music channel, MuchMusic. Kesha performed for the first time a heavily censored version of the song on the ninth season of American Idol with 3OH!3 on March 17, 2010. In the United Kingdom, Kesha made two appearances to perform the song. The first was on February 18, 2010, Alan Carr: Chatty Man. It was followed by a performance on breakfast television show GMTV, on February 19. She also performed the song in a set for BBC Radio 1's Big Weekend, as well as Willkommen Bei Mario Barth Live in Germany and So You Think You Can Dance in Australia. Track listing *'CD single' # "Blah Blah Blah" – 2:52 *'Digital download' # "Blah Blah Blah" – 2:52 # "Tik Tok" (Joe Bermudez Club Mix) – 5:09 *'UK iTunes digital download – EP' # "Blah Blah Blah" – 2:52 # "Tik Tok" (Joe Bermudez Club Mix) – 5:09 # "Tik Tok" (Trey Told 'Em Remix) – 4:14 Credits and personnel *Songwriting – Kesha Sebert, Benny Blanco, Neon Hitch, Sean Foreman *Production – Benny Blanco *Instruments and programming – Benny Blanco *Recording – Benny Blanco *Engineering – Benny Blanco Source Charts and certifications Charts Year-end charts Certifications References External links * Blah Blah Blah – Ke$ha featuring 3OH!3 (Video) Category:2010 singles Category:Kesha songs Category:3OH!3 songs Category:Songs about sexuality Category:Songs written by Benny Blanco Category:Song recordings produced by Benny Blanco Category:Songs written by Kesha Category:Music videos directed by The Malloys Category:Songs written by Sean Foreman Category:2010 songs Category:Songs written by Neon Hitch